


Influence - Sway

by thorinoakenbutt



Series: FFXIVWrite2020 prompts [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Aside from the WoL all characters are more mentions of them than being proper characters, I wrote this in an hour lol so it's a bit rough, M/M, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020, White Mage Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorinoakenbutt/pseuds/thorinoakenbutt
Summary: “Crystalclear,” the white mage replies, with an easy smile that only slightly borders on sardonic. The Exarch leaves him to his exploration then, before that smile undoes him and his careful plans.Definition of sway1: the action or an instance of swaying or of being swayed : an oscillating, fluctuating, or sweeping motion2: to hold sway : act as ruler or governor3: to fluctuate or veer between one point, position, or opinion and another
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: FFXIVWrite2020 prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918291
Kudos: 15





	Influence - Sway

The Crystal Exarch has remained resolute in his chosen path from the beginning. Ever since he first punched a hole through time and space for the tower to transport the two of them from the Source to the First, he has ever worked towards one goal with single-minded determination. To save the Warrior of Light, the man who now stands before himself and an understandably quite confused Lyna as he explains that yes - this is indeed another one of his guests. He’s so giddy in finally - _finally_ \- succeeding in pulling E’andhris Tia, the vaunted eikonslayer and hero of Eorzea, across the Rift that he’s almost taken aback by the pure hostility on the tall miqo’te’s face when the Exarch requests that he follow him into the Crystarium where he will answer his undoubtedly many questions.

Yet he follows. And as the anger gives way to a begrudging curiosity as they travel - _alone, gods_ \- towards the Crystarium, the Exarch hears himself begin to babble, eager to give E’andhris an explanation to assuage the keen guilt he feels at tearing him away from his world, his friends, and everything he must continue to do to his once dear friend. He finds that in the presence of the man who has left such an impact on his life, it is hard not to lay everything bare from the very beginning. 

E’andhris himself has very little to say, besides inquiring about his friends - the other Scions, and soon they’ve made their way into the city proper. The Exarch feels a burst of pride in his chest as he watches his inspiration’s annoyance fall away into an awed expression at the settlement he has spent the last century helping to build. _This is your influence_ , he wants to tell him, _all of this is thanks to you_. He doesn’t. Instead, he gives the Warrior of Light some admittedly confusing directions, relieved when E’andhris _jokes_ when the Exarch inquires if they weren’t too complicated. 

“ _Crystal_ clear,” the white mage replies, with an easy smile that only slightly borders on sardonic. The Exarch leaves him to his exploration then, before that smile undoes him and his careful plans.

\---------------------------

He is aware of how obvious he is, in his desire to be near E’andhris. Lyna has expressed her confusion and concern to him, over the inexplicable sway this stranger has over him. Even if he could, he knows not how he’d explain to her everything that has happened, that would have, and will happen. He knows that she is slow to trust, though even she is won over when E’andhris lays low the first of the Lightwardens and the heavens are parted to let the first starry-filled night sky spread across Lakeland for the first time in one hundred _long_ years. 

As his knees impact the dirt, and he gazes up at his dearest friend and hero, he decides it was all worth it. Every last ilm of struggle and sacrifice. He knows that he will be struck down at the end of this road, but _this_ moment makes it worthwhile.

\---------------------------

Less welcome is when Emet-Selch taunts him over his attachment to the hero. He realizes that the Ascian wields his jabs as a dagger, seeking to find the chinks in his armor, to understand if only for the sake of undoing him and forcing ahead all they seek to prevent. And he would be correct in his assumption that E’andhris is the largest of his weak points, though the Exarch refuses to react to his jeering, save to sway his attention to Allag and what he may and may not be capable of as the keeper of the Crystal Tower.

\---------------------------

The Crystal Exarch returns to his beloved Crystarium in the company of the Warrior of Darkness and his companions, bone tired, but so, _so_ very happy. His plans in tatters, yet he finds himself not caring for now. Not when E’andhris’ gaze may finally meet his own, unmasked, all lies laid bare and yet still he is accepted. They are both _here_ and _safe_ , beyond all expectations, though sore and weary from their final struggles against Emet-Selch and then that _godsforsaken_ swim to the surface. 

He finds himself craving sinking into his bed and sleeping for another decade or so, though such thoughts are banished as the Crystarium erupts into celebrations and his inspiration takes his hands into his own. “Dance with me, G’raha,” he breathes, and the Exarch finds himself easily swayed, as he always is by his hero.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, all! Here's the second prompt for FFXIVWrite2020! I thought of bits of this yesterday, but ultimately wrote most of it in a fit of inspiration this morning over the past hour. It's rough, but I gather the point of this challenge is to focus on just writing and not sweating about being perfect. 
> 
> Anyroad, you can find me over on Tumblr at sixlittletalons or on Twitter at @feylock if you're at all interested in witnessing me cry over ffxiv lmao


End file.
